infinitestratosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ran Gotanda
|row8 = Dan Gotanda (Hermano Mayor) Gen Gotanda (Abuelo) Ren Gotanda (Madre) |row13 = Estudiante |row14 = Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil |row9 = No posee |row12 = Activa |row15 = Novela Ligera y Anime |row16 = Volumen 2 Capítulo 1 |row17 = No ha aparecido aún|row18 = Episodio 5 de la Temporada 1 |row19 = Noriko Obata |row20 = Luci Christian}} Ran Gotanda (五反田 蘭, Gotanda Ran) es la hermana menor de Dan y actualmente asiste a la Academia Saint Marianne, escuela solamente para chicas. Está en 3er año de la escuela secundaria y es la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil. 'Apariencia' Tiene el pelo de color escarlata y tan largo que llega hasta sus caderas. Tiene un cuerpo muy esbelto y utiliza ropa poco ajustada, esto hace que sus curvas sean más pronunciadas. En casa, normalmente lleva un top poco ajustado y unos pantalones cortos sin abrochar totalmente. Pero si Ichika anda cerca, se cambia inmediatamente a un vestido blanco poco ajustado. En la novela ligera, cuando era más pequeña pensó en teñirse el pelo a negro para gustarle más a Ichika. 'Personalidad' Pese a que a menudo discute con su hermano, es una persona amable y que se preocupa por sus parientes. También se preocupa por pequeños detalles relacionados con Ichika, para conseguir ganar su atención. 'Relaciones' *Dan Gotanda - Su hermano mayor; ambos tienden a discutir a menudo. *Ichika Orimura - Un amigo de Dan. Ella está enamorada de él, pero debido a que no está en la Academia IS como las otras chicas, solo puede verlo de manera ocasional. Por eso, ella ha decidido presentarse al examen de la Academia IS para poder estar con él. *Houki Shinonono - La primera amiga de la infancia de Ichika. Ran la siente como una rivak. La conoce en el Volumen 4 (OVA en el anime). Cuando ambas se encuentran, ella se sintió en una desventaje por el tamaño de los pechos de Houki y porque Houki también era más guapa que ella. *The 1st childhood friend of Ichika. Ran feels she is a rival. She met her in Volume 4 (anime OVA). When they both met, she felt at a disadvantage to Houki for her bust size and that she is way prettier than herself. *Lingyin Huang - The 2nd childhood friend of Ichika. She and Ran competed in getting Ichika's attention through cooking (Japanese vs Chinese, furthermore they both are from families who own restaurants where Ichika often goes to eat). *Charlotte Dunois - Classmate of Ichika in Class One and IS Representative Candidate of France. Ran first met her in Volume 6. Both saw each other as love rivals with different advantages (Ran's younger age and hair color vs. Charlotte's actress figure and motherly like character). 'Historia' No se sabe mucho de su historia excepto que está a cargo del Restaurante Gotanda junto con Dan. 'Trama' Temporada 1 Ran aparece en los siguientes episodios de la Temporada 1: Episodio 5: "Chico Conoce a Chico" Es introducida a la historia irrumpiendo en la habitación de Dan y anunciando que era la hora de la comida mientras que él estaba jugando a videojuegos con Ichika. Al entrar en la habitación Ran se da cuenta que estaba llevando ropa muy reveladora, se puso nerviosa y rápidamente se arregló. Más tarde cuando Ichika y Dan estaban comiendo se cambió de ropa a un vestido blanco y le dijo a Ichika que se sintiera como en casa. Ichika se percató del cambio de ropa y la preguntó si iba a ir a algún lugar, lo cual negó, entonces le preguntó que si tenía una cita, a lo que respondió que tampoco. Episodio 9: "¡Ocean's Eleven!" En un centro comercial, Ichika se encuentra con Dan y con Ran comprando. Cuando Dan le cuenta que la tonelada de bolsas de la compra que lleva son bikinis que Ran había planeado enseñarle, Ran lo golpea, sorprendiendo a Ichika. Entonces, Ran le cuenta que el año que viene va a unirse a la Academia IS y se convertirá en su kouhai. Ichika la desea buena suerte y la dice que estudie para los exámenes. Mientras Ran busca a Dan, Charlotte aparece y se lleva a Ichika a una tienda de bikinis donde se meten en el cuarto de probadores juntos. Después cuando llega Dan, le pregunta a Ran: ¿Dónde se ha metido Ichika? OVA: "Un Sexteto Anhelando el Amor" información aquí Temporada 2 'Citas' "¡El último verano de la Escuela Media es especial! Trajes de baño para la piscina, trajes de baño para la playa, trajes sexys, trajes ultra sexys, trajes mega ultra sexys, necesitas tener de todo tipo para cada situación." 'Trivia' *El nombre de Ran en kanji significa "orquídea" (ran, 蘭). Su nombre encaja con su color de pelo. *El estilo de su pelo con la bandana recuerda al personaje de Final Fantasy Rikku. *En la novela ligera, tiene un club de fans formado por hombres de mediana edad. *Ran se parece a Kallen de Code Geass, teniendo el mismo estilo de pelo y personalidad. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Femenino Categoría:Civil Categoría:Japón Categoría:Personaje Misceláneo